Auprès d'un autre
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: OS. SONGFIC. L'amour et le couple n'est pas toujours un fleuve tranquille. Lors qu'on ne sait plus attiser la flamme, il ne reste plus que la souffrance, et ça, Severus le sait très bien désormais.


_Et voilà une nouvelle songfic. Cette chanson m'a inspiré, beaucoup même. Au départ je voulais m'en servir pour une songfic Once Upon A Time, mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment. Pour votre plus grand plaisir. Je remercie mes bêtas,_ _OceeSnape et Edhil, pour leur correction assidue. Bonne lecture tout le monde.  
_

* * *

 **Auprès d'un Autre.**

Les cachots sont sombres et humides. Même si je lui avais déjà dis plusieurs fois qu'ils me manquaient, cela n'a jamais été vrai. Pas depuis que je vivais auprès d'elle dans ses appartements. J'ai toujours vécu dans ces cachots. Pourquoi aujourd'hui me paraissent-ils si tristes ?

Depuis qu'elle est partie, je tourne en rond, je rumine, et je me repasse en boucle la scène de son départ. Que s'est-il passé soudainement pour qu'elle parte ainsi sans se retourner ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle laissé ?

Depuis que nos cœurs se sont liés, je n'ai plus jamais été seul. Elle était toujours près de moi, elle souriait, ses yeux noisette m'exprimaient de l'amour. Malheureusement, elle est partie, je suis seul, et je dois avouer que je souffre.

 **Je plie sous le poids**

 **De la douleur tenace**

 **Qui broie mon âme**

 **Sans merci**

La douleur a entièrement pris possession de moi. Je devrais être habitué, après tout j'ai toujours vécu ainsi par le passé. Sauf qu'une fois que l'on a connu le bonheur, le malheur de le perdre nous replonge dans la douleur, et quand bien même on y est habitué d'y avoir vécu si longtemps, elle est d'autant plus forte. Cela fait quelques mois déjà, et pourtant la douleur est toujours là. Elle s'accroche à moi, me torture et détruit mon âme. Cette même âme qu'elle a eu tant de mal à me faire gagner.

 **Je prie sans la foi**

 **Pour que le temps efface**

 **Cette rage**

 **Qui ronge mon esprit**

Je suis en colère, et je ne sais pas si c'est après elle ou après moi. Elle a toujours été mon égal, même lorsqu'elle n'était que mon élève. Son courage de lionne était si grand pour qu'elle réussisse à me supporter, pourquoi alors a-t-elle baissé les bras d'un coup ? Suis-je un cas désespéré ? Après qui ai-je tant de rage ? Moi pour l'avoir poussée à bout avec mon sale caractère ? Ou elle, pour être partie sans se battre une dernière fois ? Je me sens devenir fou. Mon esprit est tourmenté, par tout ce que je ressens, par tout ce qui s'est passé, même s'il m'arrive de ne pas comprendre.

 **Comment ressentir d'la haine**

 **Pour un être que l'on aime**

 **Plus fort que soi**

Je l'aime. L'amour que je ressens pour elle est toujours aussi fort. Comment pourrais-je alors la haïr ? Parce qu'elle me consume ? Je ne me suis jamais réellement estimé, alors je ne peux aimer plus fort que je ne l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout et plus que je n'ai jamais aimer. Elle a su me dompter, là où Lily avait abandonné. Eh oui, je l'aime plus que je n'ai aimé Lily, et pourtant j'ai vécu si longtemps avec cette amour et cette douleur. Mais ce qu'elle m'a apporté surpasse tout.

Comment la haïr après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi ? Elle n'a fait que m'apporter amour et bonheur. Ai-je vraiment tout foutu en l'air ? Je me déteste, et je l'aime.

 **Faut-il jeter dans les flammes**

 **Tous les mensonges et l'infâme**

 **Qui font mal, mal, mal**

Il nous est arrivé de nous mentir. Pourquoi ? Elle pour cacher qu'elle souffrait et moi pour cacher que j'étais heureux. J'ai été ridicule en fait. Lorsqu'elle me disait qu'elle allait bien, avec des yeux gonflés et un teint sombre j'aurais du voir que ça n'allait pas. Quant à elle, elle aurait du voir que j'étais heureux, moins affable.

Peut-être mes sarcasmes ont fini par l'agacer, parce qu'ils étaient toujours semblables à lorsqu'elle était mon élève. Peut-être que ses reproches ont fini par m'irriter. Et au final, nous nous faisions du mal.

Je savais, les derniers temps, que son amour était mort. Ses « je t'aime » sonnaient de plus en plus faux, tout comme ses « je resterai toujours auprès de toi ». Peut-être aurais-je dû le voir venir, et réagir.

 **Mon Dieu faites qu'un jour je lui pardonne**

 **Car c'est elle qui a fait de moi un homme**

Je lui en veux. Parce qu'elle est partie sans se battre une dernière fois pour moi, parce qu'aujourd'hui elle n'est plus avec moi mais avec lui. Elle m'a appris ce qu'est être un homme. Mais peut-être l'ai-je appris trop tard. Maintenant je sais, j'aurais dû plus la câliner, l'embrasser, la caresser, la choyer. Je considérais que c'était bien suffisant puisque je ne l'avais jamais fait avant, mais elle en attendait sûrement plus. Je pensais déjà être un homme, assumer l'amour que je ressentais, mais son départ m'a appris que ce n'était pas encore ça, et maintenant je le sais, je veux pouvoir lui montrer.

 **Je veux croire que c'est de ma faute**

 **Si ce soir, elle dort auprès d'un autre**

Je sais que ce soir elle est avec lui. Je les ai croisés à Prè-au-Lard. Ils se dirigeaient vers cette maison qu'elle avait achetée pour nous. Nous n'aurions plus à vivre à Hogwarts, et nous aurions vécu ensemble. Mais voilà, ma fierté d'homme a pris le dessus, et la crise qui a suivi a duré plusieurs jours, jusqu'à son départ.

Maintenant quelques mois après, je la vois à son bras, aller dans cette maison qui aurait pu être la mienne maintenant. Je sais qu'elle dort auprès de lui, et qu'elle dormira toujours à ses côtés maintenant, je serai toujours seul désormais. Je ne peux faire du mal à cet homme qu'elle a choisi, car c'est mon filleul et je ne veux lui faire du mal, ni la blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

 **Je plie sous le poids**

 **De mon armure de glace**

 **Qui brûle mon corps**

 **Sans répit**

Cette armure que je m'étais forgée avait complètement disparu auprès d'elle, je n'étais que glace puis je suis devenu chaleur. Lorsqu'elle est partie tout s'est brisé. J'ai perdu mon armure et je brûle. Mon corps me fait mal, je ne dors plus, je ne fais que tourner en rond. J'ai été rappelé trois fois à l'ordre par la directrice pour cruauté gratuite sur des élèves.

Je transmet ma rage et ma douleur sur les autres, et lorsqu'elle l'apprend cela la blesse. Peut-être parce qu'elle se dit que c'est de sa faute, ou peut-être parce qu'elle croit n'avoir rien changé en moi. J'ai perdu le masque que je portais dans le passé. J'ai tout perdu et je souffre encore plus qu'avant.

 **L'écho de sa voix**

 **Comme une morsure vorace**

 **Me dévore**

 **A l'infini**

Lorsque je ferme les yeux, j'entends sa voix qui résonne. Ses railleries, ses mots doux, ses colères, ses rires. La morsure de Nagini m'a fait moins mal que la douleur que je ressens à chaque fois que j'entends sa voix résonner dans mon esprit. Elle avait apporté de la vie dans ces cachots sombres et morts.

J'entends encore ses « je t'aime » sincères, comme une morsure qui se répète encore et encore. La chaleur de sa voix me brûle l'esprit. Jamais plus je ne l'entendrai ainsi. Je la percevrai encore, mais elle aura cette voix formelle, celle qu'elle adresse aux collègues, dont maintenant je fais de nouveau parti.

 **Comment ressentir d'la haine**

 **Pour un être que l'on aime**

 **Plus fort que soi**

Je me déteste encore plus, car je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je l'aime plus fort que je ne m'aimerai jamais. Elle disait souvent que le problème était là. Je devais m'estimer pour aimer librement. Je pensais y être arrivé grâce à elle.

 **Trouver la force de bannir**

 **Le passé les souvenirs**

 **Qui font mal, mal, mal**

Je pense que maintenant je dois oublier. Je dois pouvoir faire un trait sur le passé, les douleurs et tout bannir de mes souvenirs pour avancer. Seulement je n'y arrive pas, et j'ai toujours aussi mal. Comment peut-on bannir ces souvenirs qui nous rendent tellement heureux et qui nous font mal en même temps ? Je ne veux rien oublier d'elle, de sa chaleur, de sa voix, de ses caresses, de ses sourires, de ses étincelles dans les yeux, de ses mots doux chuchotés quand elle croyait que je dormais.

 **Mon Dieu faites qu'un jour je lui pardonne**

 **Car c'est elle qui a fait de moi un homme**

Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Un jour je lui pardonnerai d'être partie ainsi, en claquant la porte, les larmes aux yeux, sans être revenue pour tout arranger encore une fois. Je pense que dans son esprit, c'était la dernière dispute, elle devait être trop lasse de toutes ces querelles, parfois ridicules. C'est à moi que je dois en vouloir pas à elle.

Elle a fait de moi un homme, en m'apprenant le courage et la patience. Je suis sûr que c'est juste pour ça qu'elle m'imposait la présence des deux nouilles. Je déteste moins Harry qu'avant ce n'était pas sa présence la plus énervante, mais celle du cornichon Weasley. Je sais qu'elle souriait lorsque je l'appelais comme ça, elle me réprimandait, mais je sais qu'elle riait. Elle me récompensait de ma patience. Elle me disait que je ne devenais pas un homme mais un gentleman, et bien que je grimaçais j'appréciais ce qu'elle disait, sans jamais le lui avouer.

 **Je veux croire que c'est de ma faute**

 **Si ce soir, elle dort auprès d'un autre**

Alors maintenant je ne peux blâmer personne d'autre que moi. Elle est partie uniquement par ma faute, et elle est avec lui parce que je n'ai pas su l'aimer comme elle en avait besoin. Je n'ai pas su lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et je l'ai perdu au profit d'un autre.

Voilà pourquoi lorsque Draco demande à venir me voir je dis toujours non. Je sais qu'il ne sait pas pour Hermione et moi, et je ne veux pas l'entendre me parler d'elle, en me décrivant tout ce que j'ai perdu. Je suis seul au monde maintenant. Ses regards n'ont plus aucune tendresse pour moi, ils vont à un autre maintenant.

 **La nuit, le vide**

 **Et l'absence**

Voilà pourquoi je ne dors plus, parce que mon lit est vide. Il n'y a plus de bavardages du soir, plus de petits bras chauds qui me serrent le matin. Toutes mes nuits sont vides, son absence me rend fou et me tue. Je n'ai plus le choix que de prendre une potion pour dormir, car sans elle près de moi, je n'arrive plus à m'endormir seul.

Elle avait chassé mes cauchemars, et ma présence chassait les siens. Nous n'avions jamais dormi l'un sans l'autre depuis que nous étions ensemble. Nous nous faisions du bien, nous nous apportions des sommeils paisibles et sans rêves. Maintenant je dois faire face, elle ne sera jamais plus près de moi la nuit.

 **L'ennui, le manque**

 **Et l'oubli**

 **A mes cris répond**

 **Ton silence**

Les journées sont longues, je m'ennuie d'elle, de ses blagues pas franchement drôles mais qui amenaient de la joie à nos longues soirées d'hiver. Plus le temps passe et plus elle me manque, je pensais que ce serait l'inverse, mais je me suis trompé. Moi je n'oublie pas, je n'oublie rien, alors que je suis sûr qu'elle commence à m'effacer. Lorsque la nuit je me réveille en hurlant, il n'y a que le silence. Fini ce temps où elle se précipitait sur moi pour me serrer fort contre elle et me dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle était là et que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Je ne fais face qu'à son silence, car après son départ, j'ai tenté de la revoir, je lui ai demandé que l'on parle, elle n'a jamais répondu. Son silence est ce qui me fait le plus mal, avec les souvenirs.

 **Alors je pleure**

 **Et je prie**

Depuis son départ je pleure, et curieusement, je n'ai aucune honte à le dire et à l'avouer. Mon erreur est peut-être de ne jamais avoir pleuré devant elle. Lorsqu'elle est partie j'ai pleuré, j'aurais dû pleurer lorsqu'elle était encore là devant moi. Je voulais qu'elle voit des sentiments transparaître, mais tout était au fond, ce n'est sorti que lorsqu'elle avait le dos tournée, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que c'était fini, qu'elle était partie.

Je prie, aussi fort que je le peux, pour qu'elle se rende compte que c'est moi et personne d'autre qu'elle veut, qu'elle revienne vers moi, qu'elle me laisse une chance. Je lui montrerai que cette douleur a été nécessaire, et que je peux me comporter différemment au moins avec elle.

 **Je veux croire que c'est de ma faute**

 **Si ce soir, elle dort auprès d'un autre**

Je sais que ce soir elle dort auprès d'un autre et que c'est de ma faute, mais je peux continuer d'espérer qu'un soir prochain, elle soit de nouveau près de moi. Que ce sera son choix parce qu'elle m'aime toujours, ou sa faute à lui pour l'avoir déçu. Je ne veux qu'elle et je ferai tout pour qu'elle me revienne.

L'amour nous lie et nous emprisonne. Je ne ferai rien à part lui écrire ce que je ressens réellement. Tout autre action la blesserait, elle ou lui. Je veux lui montrer qu'elle a fait de moi un homme, et que même partie je peux le rester. Je veux lui montrer qui je suis grâce à elle et ce que je peux faire pour elle. Je continue d'espérer.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. Une review si ça vous a plu ? ou pas plu à vous de voir ^^.  
**


End file.
